Cursed Forest
by nabmiles
Summary: Seorang pemuda. Seorang gadis. Naga Terkutuk. Hutan Kutukan. Masa lalu. Tragedi. Dihubungkan oleh sebuah sayembara.
1. Chapter 1

Saya kembali dengan fic baru! (Padahal yang lain belum selese.) *suara terompet* Yah daripada mbacot, langsung sadja~

_Disclaimer_: Vocaloid _belongs to_ Crypton Future Media _and_ Yamaha

_Happy reading, then leave a review!_

* * *

**Cursed Forest**

.

(Vocaloid _fanfiction by_ Saturn287. _I take no profit from this fanfic_)

.

"Hutan Kutukan?"

Kaito mengangguk sambil menyesap secangkir coklat dingin di tangannya. Selera yang menurut sebagian orang sedikit aneh—termasuk bagi pemuda berambut _honey-blonde_ yang duduk di seberang mejanya. "Hutan Kutukan. Aku mendengar desas-desus bahwa _cursed dragon_ ada di sana. Kau belum pernah mendengarnya?"

Si pemuda hanya bertopang dagu di atas meja. Mereka sedang ada di Pionaré, sebuah kafe kecil di pesisih Desa Callinis. Secara keseluruhan dibangun dari kayu, sebuah pondok kecil yang tenang. Saat itu sepi pengunjung. Duduk berseberangan di meja bundar putih kecil di samping dinding kaca menghadap jalan, Kaito dan Len—si pemuda. Di atas meja bertengger coklat dingin dalam cangkir putih berukiran milik Kaito dan segelas air putih yang tinggal seperempat milik Len.

"Pernah. Beberapa orang membicarakannya akhir-akhir ini."

Pemuda berambut biru di hadapan Len tersenyum tipis. "Kabar memang cepat menyebar, eh?"

Len memandang menembus dinding kaca di sebelahnya. Hujan masih turun. Tetes-tetes airnya membasahi kaca, membentuk semacam anakan sungai kecil saat meluncur turun dari puncak kaca menuju dasar—kanopi di atas memang tidak begitu lebar—sehingga kaca itu menjadi dingin serta membuat pemandangan di luar sana tidak dapat terlihat jelas. Len dapat melihat seorang anak berlari menembus hujan, tampak buru-buru ingin sampai di rumah dan lepas dari guyuran air ini. Mengenakan celana pendekhitam biru seperti itu, pasti dingin. Rompi biru bergaris tepi kuning dengan tali oranye di depan yang dipakainya sudah basah. Topi yang anak itu pakai tidak melindungi apa-apa. Berambut pirang dengan mata kiri diperban. Len mengeryit melihat seekor burung berbulu keemasan mengepak-ngepak di atas kepalanya, tampak seperti mengikuti. Lalu pemandangan anak itu hilang dari kaca.

Callinis, sebuah desa di pesisih Wizard. Wizard, nama dari sebuah negeri dengan istana tinggi menjulang sebagai penanda pusat kerajaan. Bangunan utama istana itu berupa bangunan berpucuk tiga, di puncak atau tertinggi yang runcing dipasang bendera—lambang istana Wizard. Bangunan-bangunan lain beredar di sekitar. Kompleks yang luas, tentu saja.

Kokoh. Kuat.

Satu ibukota. Dikelilingi desa-desa. Itulah Wizard. Satu sisi di belakang kompleks istana adalah hutan, berpohon tinggi dan amat lebat—hutan yang sangat luas. Ada pula gunung—yang lebih tepat disebut bukit besar. Bentang hijau yang menyegarkan. Sedang sisi lain adalah akses ke luar.

Seperti negeri dongeng.

Desa Callinis adalah desa paling ujung, paling jauh dari ibukota. Di pesisih desa itulah Pionaré berdiri, pondok kecil milik seorang gadis bernama Kaiko—adik tunggal Kaito. Tentu saja itu menjadi tempat tinggal kakak adik tersebut.

Udara cukup dingin bagi Kaito untuk merapatkan syal biru di lehernya, tapi tidak begitu bagi Len. Pemuda itu masih bertopang dagu menatap ke luar kaca, bertahan untuk tidak memakai jas hitam pudar yang ia sampirkan di sandaran kursinya.

"Kau belum mendengar sayembara itu, Len?"

Len mengalihkan pandangan ke Kaito. "Maksudmu sayembara naga itu? _Cursed dragon_?"

"Hem."

Len mengalihkan pandangan ke luar lagi. "Aku tidak tahu persis. Daripada itu, ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?"

Kaito memperbaiki posisi duduk. Saatnya ke inti permasalahan. "Ini tentang sayembara itu. Kerajaan mengadakan sayembara menangkap _Curse Dragon_—Naga Terkutuk. Sayembara itu dilatar belakangi mimpi Raja, dia bermimpi ada naga yang akan menghancurkan kerajaan."

"Konyol!"

"Menurut mimpi Raja, naga itu besar dan berkulit ungu. Ditawarkan 120 tre bagi orang yang dapat menangkapnya."

Mata Len membulat. Dia mengangkat muka dan menatap Kaito yang berwajah seperti menyimpan teka-teki. "Tunggu. Kau menyuruhku mengikuti sayembara itu?"

Kaito mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau berminat."

"Kalau begitu jawabannya tidak. Sayembara apa-apaan. Didasari mimpi? Haha."

"Kau harus ikut," tukas Kaito. "Seratus dua puluh tre. Itu jumlah yang besar. Dengan uang sebanyak itu kau bisa membawa ibumu berobat."

Len meneguk sisa air di gelasnya. Ucapan Kaito tepat sasaran. "Demi 120 tre, akan banyak orang-orang tangguh dan kuat yang ikut. Mana bisa aku bersaing."

"Apa kepalamu terbentur?" sentak Kaito tidak percaya. "Biasanya kau selalu semangat jika menyangkut kerja sambilan. Kau butuh uang untuk berobat ibumu, kan? Ini kesempatan bagus! Kau sudah menyerah, heh?"

"Bukan begitu!" Len balas menyentak. "Oke, aku memang butuh uang. Tapi ibu—sudahlah!" ia menghempaskan punggung ke sandaran kursi. Hening menyelimuti mereka. Kaito memutuskan memberi Len waktu menenangkan diri.

"Bagaimana kalau kutraktir coklat?"

"Boleh."

Kaito melambaikan tangan ke meja pesan sekaligus kasir di mana Kaiko berada. Ia memberi kode untuk membuatkan Len coklat panas. Kaiko mengantarkannya semenit kemudian.

Len langsung meraih cangkir itu dan meminumnya sedikit-sedikit karena masih panas—tentu saja. Dia menatap ke luar kaca, memikirkan ucapan Kaito.

"Keadaan ibu akhir-akhir ini memburuk," ucap Len pendek, menerangkan kenapa tadi dia tidak antusias. Kaito mengangkat alis.

"Lalu, kau putus asa?"

Len mengangkat bahu.

Uang. Ia memang butuh uang. Ia sudah mengambil kerja sambilan di mana-mana, tapi belum cukup untuk biaya berobat ibunya. Seharusnya tidak masalah jika tabib desa dapat menyembuhkannya. Seharusnya tidak masalah jika tabib istana bukan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyembuhkan ibu. Seharusnya tidak masalah jika tabib istana tidak memungut biaya pengobatan begitu besar. _Kerajaan brengsek_.

Seratus dua puluh tre. Pasti cukup.

Tidak buruk.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan pada naga itu jika sudah tertangkap?" tanya Len.

"Membunuhnya? Apalagi? Lenyapkan segala hal yang mengancam kerajaan."

"_Cursed dragon_. Naga Terkutuk? Kau percaya?"

"Entahlah."

"Hmm. Katamu, Naga Terkutuk tinggal di Hutan Kutukan?"

"Desas-desus. Ada yang berpikir Naga Terkutuk tinggal di sana."

_Jadi, itu yang orang-orang bicarakan kemarin. Mereka hendak pergi ke sana?_ "Naga Terkutuk. Di Hutan Kutukan. Pas. Haha, kejam sekali seenaknya menjatuhkan vonis kutukan. Terutama naga itu. Belum jelas keberadaannya sudah dicap sebagai kutukan? Yang benar saja."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kerajaan selalu begitu," Kaito menangkap nada dingin dalam ucapan Len barusan. Rasanya anak itu jadi suram. Tapi ia paham emosi pemuda tersebut.

Len memindai selebaran sayembara Naga Terkutuk yang diletakkan di tengah meja itu—Kaito yang mengambilnya dari balai desa. _Seratus dua puluh tre… cukup untuk membungkam mulut tabib mata duitan itu._

Len jadi ingin mencoba. Mencoba mencari… menangkap Naga-Terkutuk-konyol-yang-belum-tentu-ada itu di samping kerja sambilannya. Ia harus mendapatkan kesempatan emas itu. Kesempatan emas bahwa ibunya bisa sembuh.

Ia harus lakukan apa saja. Tapi… apa ibu akan senang dengan tindakan ini?

_"Membunuhnya? Apalagi? Lenyapkan segala hal yang mengancam kerajaan."_

Darahnya mendidih mengingat ucapan Kaito. _Lenyapkan. Segala hal. Yang mengancam. Kerajaan._

_Lenyapkan, ya?_ Len tertawa miris dalam hati.

_"Hancurkan. Suku itu mengancam kerajaan."_

_"Hancurkan semuanya. Sampai tak bersisa."_

_Ayunan pedang. Cipratan darah. Teriakan._

_"Lari…"_

_Suara seseorang yang memintanya lari. Memintanya tetap hidup._

Len menggeleng saat bayangan itu melintas lagi di benaknya.

Kerajaan. Ia benci kerajaan. Karena hal itu ia kehilangan semuanya. _Semua. _Dan kini ia disuruh melakukan sayembara konyol untuk kerajaan? Apa egonya mengizinkannya berbuat begitu?

"Jadi?" suara Kaito membuyarkan pikiran Len. "Bagaimana?"

Len meletakkan cangkir yang telah kosong di meja dan berdiri. Ia meraih jasnya di sandaran kursi. "Entahlah. Biar kupikirkan." Lalu sambil berjalan menuju pintu dia menambahkan, "terima kasih coklatnya."

Len membuka pintu dan keluar, berjalan menjauhi Pionaré dengan otak buntu.

###

**Di sebuah hutan**

Seorang gadis berlari terengah-engah menerabas dahan-dahan tanaman dengan cepat. Rambut sebahunya melambai-lambai seiring langkah yang dia ambil. Kakinya yang telanjang menginjak tanah begitu saja tanpa perlindungan, merasakan tanah lembap dan daun-daun gugur yang telah layu di bawah kakinya. Menghindari beberapa pohon, menyibak sulur-sulur tanaman, ia terus berlari, menimbulkan bunyi keresak dedaunan saat melesat melewatinya. Tidak dipedulikannya ranting-ranting pohon yang menggores sisi wajahnya hingga berdarah, juga pakaiannya yang ternodai tanah di beberapa tempat. Kakinya yang tertusuk duri beberapa tanaman juga tidak ia pikirkan sama sekali. Yang ada di benak gadis itu hanyalah cepat sampai di tujuan.

"Lilo!" dia berseru. Ia berhenti untuk mengatur napasnya yang tersengal dan tidak teratur. Diangkatnya kepala dan berjalan menghampiri Lilo yang tengah berbaring melingkar beberapa meter di depan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lilo membuka matanya dan menatap iris biru gadis itu. Ia menggeram pendek sebagai jawaban bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

Gadis itu duduk di sisi Lilo, menyandarkan tubuh pada badan Lilo dan mengelus kepala Lilo. Rasa lelah mendadak menyergapnya, tapi melihat Lilo baik-baik saja ia bisa menarik napas lega. "Tenang saja. Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Lilo."

###

Len berjalan di bawah kanopi-kanopi toko dan rumah yang ia lewati untuk menghindari hujan. Jas luarnya dipegang di tangan kanan yang diletakkan di bahu, tidak tertarik memakai walaupun jelas-jelas titik air kadang menerpanya dan menghasilkan rasa dingin.

Yang Len lakukan hanya berjalan menunduk sambil memandangi kaki. Tangan kirinya dibenamkan di saku celana. Ia terus memikirkan penawaran Kaito—sayembara itu. Tiba di suatu persimpangan, ia membelok. Saat mengamati bangunan-bangunan rumah dan toko di sekitar, ia melihat bocah pirang yang berlari di tengah hujan—yang dilihatnya dari kaca Pionaré—tadi tengah duduk meringkuk bersandar pada suatu gang sempit—gang di sampingnya.

Gang sempit tersebut diapit oleh bangunan yang salah satunya cukup tinggi, atapnya lebar hingga menutupi gang tersebut dari hujan.

Tubuh si pirang itu menggigil, kentara sekali menahan dingin. Jelas saja; bajunya basah kuyup. Burung kecil keemasan yang tadi mengejar bocah itu bertengger di bahu si pirang. Bulunya juga basah.

Rasa respek muncul di hati Len. Dia memperhatikan anak itu dan melirik jas di tangannya. Apa gunanya memberikan jas kering pada baju basah kuyup? Tidak ada. Itu hanya menambah dingin saja.

Anak itu mirip dengannya dulu. Meringkuk di tengah hujan, tanpa teman, tanpa ada yang menemani. Sendirian.

Len menoleh ke sana kemari dan mendapat apa yang dia cari; toko roti. Dengan langkah lebar ia melangkah ke sana. Lonceng di atas pintu berkerincing ketika ia mendorongnya. Ia membalas sapaan selamat datang si penjaga toko dengan senyum.

Toko roti yang harum oleh roti panggang. Suhu di dalam juga hangat. Ia membeli beberapa potong roti, menyerahkan beberapa keping uang sebagai bayaran dan keluar setelah mengucap terima kasih.

Dia masuk ke gang sempit tadi dan berjalan menghampiri si pirang yang masih meringkuk di sana.

"Kau mau?"

Si pirang itu beralih dari kesibukannya menggosok-gosokkan tangan di depan mulut—sebagai usahanya menghangatkan diri—dan mendongak, melihat satu kantong kertas coklat terulur di depan mukanya dan seorang pemuda berambut _honey-blonde_ yang mengulurkannya.

Len mengambil tempat di samping bocah pirang yang kira-kira berumur 12 tahun itu. Hanya berjongkok dengan punggung bersandar, bukan duduk seperti si pirang. Ia membuka kantong kertas roti dan menyodorkannya ke anak itu. "Kau mau?" ulangnya.

Karena tidak kunjung ada reaksi, Len mengambil satu dan mengulurkan ke anak itu. Si pirang tersenyum dan mengambilnya. "Terima kasih."

Len mengambil sepotong dari dalam kantong dan memakannya sendiri. Oke, ternyata dia lapar. Sehabis kerja sambilan dia langsung menemui Kaito, belum sempat makan apapun. Harusnya sobatnya itu menraktir makanan, gerutu Len.

Bocah pirang tersebut menggigit rotinya yang masih hangat—Len mengambil yang baru saja selesai dipanggang. _Roti jahe_, pikir anak itu. Ia mengunyahnya dan merasakan tekstur roti itu di mulut; lembut dengan rasa khas jahe. Saat roti itu melewati kerongkongan, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan mengalir di sana. _Enak._

.

.

"Hangat dan enak sekali," kata si pirang yang mengaku bernama Oliver itu. Ia menjejalkan suapan terakhir rotinya ke mulut dengan raut senang. Senyumnya terkembang lebar. "Jujur saja aku lapar. Terima kasih, tuan."

"Aku masih punya satu."

Akhirnya sepotong roti yang tersisa itu mereka bagi dua. Walau sebenarnya Len berniat memberikan semuanya, sorot anak itu berkata maaf-aku-bukan-peminta-minta. Ya sudah, Len bagi dua saja.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Len memulai percakapan setelah hening lama.

"Berteduh," jawab Oliver singkat. Len meringis, menyadari bodohnya pertanyaan tadi. "Tuan sendiri? Dari mana?"

"Menemui teman. Kau tidak pulang?"

Oliver diam sesaat sebelum tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku pengembara. Ah, burung kecil ini namanya James," Oliver mendekatkan telunjuknya ke burung kecil yang langsung bertengger di sana. Si burung—James—terbang dan bertengger di kepala Len.

"Wow. Jinak sekali."

Len mendongak dan mengulurkan telunjuk pada James. Seakan mengerti, burung kecil itu segera hinggap di sana. Cakar kecilnya mencengkeram telunjuk Len. Ia mencericit pelan beberapa kali seakan memberi salam.

"Begitulah. Dia burung yang manis."

Len tersenyum. "Hei, apa kau sendiri saja?"

"Jika James dan orang-orang bersahabat yang aku temui selama perjalanan tidak dihitung, jawabannya ya. Orangtuaku meninggal sewaktu aku masih kecil. Wah, aneh sekali, ya, aku baru bertemu tuan tapi sudah cerita begini."

Len tertawa pelan. "Dari mana asalmu?"

"Aku? Sudah lupa. Mungkin dari Lawlett?" Oliver menyebut negeri tetangga.

"Nyalimu besar."

Oliver terkekeh. "Mengembara itu asik."

Len mengusap kepala James pelan. "Kau tidak kesepian?"

"Tidak," jawab Oliver mantap. "Di setiap tempat yang aku singgahi, selalu ada orang-orang yang 'menyambut' dengan tangan terbuka. Paman toko bunga di ujung jalan sana misalnya, dia memberiku beberapa tangkai lili. Lalu paman tukang kayu, dia menyapaku setiap bertemu. Ada teman-teman seumuran juga, bermain dengan mereka menyenangkan sekali. Buat apa kesepian?"

Len mengangguk setuju. _Bocah pemberani, eh?_ "Kau hebat, umur segini sudah jalan ke mana-mana. Tidak semua anak berani begitu."

Oliver terkekeh lagi. Len ingin bertanya tentang di mana Oliver tidur, tapi rasanya pertanyaan itu tidak sopan. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sudah dua puluh menit dia berbincang-bincang dengan Oliver.

"Oke, aku harus pergi," Len mengembalikan James pada Oliver. Burung itu bercicuit dan mematuk pelan jari Len, seolah mengerti bahwa Len akan pergi dan memberikan salam perpisahan, lalu mengepak kembali ke bahu Oliver. Len takjub pada burung berbulu keemasan itu.

Dia bangkit berdiri. "Sampai jumpa, Oliver!"

"Berhati-hatilah, Tuan Len!" seru Oliver ketika Len sudah sampai di mulut gang. "Dan terima kasih!" Len mengangkat jempol dan membelok, hilang dari pandangan Oliver.

Oliver tersenyum dan tiba-tiba sadar kantong kertas roti Len masih ada di tempat pemuda tadi berjongkok di sebelahnya. Ia menilik ke dalam dan mendapati masih ada dua potong roti di sana.

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Oliver. _Tuan tadi baik sekali. _"James, ayo pergi."

Sementara itu, Len yang belum jauh dari gang tersebut mendadak menyadari sesuatu. _Eh? Seingatku tadi aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku?_ Penasaran, ia berbalik dan lari ke gang Oliver tadi. Anak itu sudah tidak ada! Ditolehnya ke kiri, barang kali anak itu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Tidak kelihatan.

Dia baru sebentar pergi, dan jarak dari tempat Oliver duduk tadi dengan ujung gang di sana cukup jauh untuk ditempuh dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

_Siapa dia?_

###

**Hutan yang sama, orang yang sama**

Hutan itu berbeda. Banyak tumbuhan bersulur di sana, dengan bentuk-bentuk yang tidak biasa. Pepohonan menjulang tinggi dengan diameter batang yang lebar, membuat cahaya matahari tidak bisa bebas mencapai tanah, membuat tanahnya selalu lembap dan suasana cenderung tidak begitu terang. Dan bukan hanya pohon dan semak, banyak tumbuhan-tumbuhan aneh dan tidak biasa lain yang memang hanya ada di hutan ini.

Gadis itu menegakkan diri dari posisi membungkuk. Ia mengusap peluh yang mengalir di kening. Ditatapnya dengan puas keranjang berisi tanaman-tanaman hijau di dalamnya. Ia tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Lilo. "Lilo! Kau mau tetap di sana atau pulang?"

Lilo menoleh, beralih dari kegiatannya menggali tanah dan berjalan ke arah gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menjemputmu nanti. Kau juga hapal jalan pulang, kan?" ucap gadis itu sambil membelai kepala Lilo.

Lilo menggeleng. Sang gadis tersenyum. "Oke, ayo pulang. Luka-nee pasti sudah menunggu kita—"

Sang gadis tersentak. Ada orang! Mereka mendekat ke hutan ini…

Gadis itu menarik napas. "Lilo, ada orang kemari. Kau—"

Tapi Lilo sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Langkahnya yang berat dan besar-besar itu menjejak tanah dengan yakin. Sang gadis tersenyum. Mendadak merasa bangga, lega, pilu, sekaligus marah di saat yang bersamaan. Ia bergegas menyusul Lilo. "Oke, Lilo. Kita tangani bersama lagi!"

Sebenarnya dia lelah. Fisiknya masih terasa sedikit capek, tapi coba tidak ia pedulikan. Demi Lilo. Demi Luka. Demi dirinya sendiri…

**TBC**

* * *

Bagian 'hutan yang sama, orang yang sama' itu nggak terjadi di waktu yang sama dengan bagian di atasnya (Len-Oliver).

Dan saya nggak bisa janji bisa apdet kapan chapter 2 kapan... saya kalo apdet emang lama/dihajarmassa. Reviewnya minna! X3


	2. Chapter 2

Halo minna-san! Setelah entah berapa minggu nggak nongol akhirnya author yang sedang dilanda _writer's block_ parah ini kembali lagi ke hadapan kalian semua tanpa kurang suatu apapun dan mampu berkumpul lagi bersama karakter-karakter vocaloid di sini dengan hati riang gembira serta jiwa yang waras untuk menyajikan/melanjutkan terserah yang mana sama aja cerita Cursed Forest yang hampir sebulan lalu dipublish dan belum diapdet lagi...

_(Woy, lu pidato atau apa? Dikasih koma, dong.)_

Maaf lama apdet, saya bener-bener kena WB buat fanfic satu ini. Jadi, maaf bila mengecewakan dan pendek (cuma 1,586 kata! Padahal ch1 2k lebih ;;_;; Saya juga berusaha nggenepin jadi 2k, tapi gada ide... ah sudahlah. Mari kita mulai).

_Disclaimer_: Vocaloid _belongs to _Crypton Future Media _and_ Yamaha

* * *

**Cursed Forest**

(Vocaloid _fanfiction by_ Saturn287. _I take no profit from this fanfic._)

**Chapter 2**

Dengan pikiran masih terbayang-bayang oleh siapakah-bocah-pirang-bernama-Oliver, Len menelusuri sejumlah gang-gang kecil berkelok dan akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah rumah. Bangunan-bangunan rumah di sini rata-rata sama; berdinding putih dengan beberapa tiang kayu yang sengaja tidak dicat. Beberapa kotak kayu ringan ditumpuk di satu tempat.

Len melanjutkan langkah. Ia membuka pintu rumah itu. "Aku pulang."

Rumahnya. Len menutup pintu dan melewati ruang tamu kecil yang merupakan ruangan pertama di balik pintu. Menuju suatu kamar; kamar ibunya.

"Bu?" Len mendorong pintu kamar setelah mengetuk dan mendengar sahutan 'masuk' dari dalam.

"_Okaeri_, Len," sapa sesosok perempuan di dipan. Rambutnya yang mencapai bahu lebih sedikit berwarna hitam. Beberapa kerut pertanda usia di muka tidak mengurangi kecantikan wanita itu. Dia tersenyum lembut pada Len.

Kamar itu sederhana. Satu dipan, satu lemari, sebuah meja dengan kursinya, satu nakas di samping dipan, dan satu jendela.

Di atas dipan itulah, duduk bersandarkan bantal, wanita tersebut berada. Ia menggenggam sebuah buku di tangan sedang kaki sampai perutnya tertutup selimut. Jendela di bagian tembok kiri dipan dibiarkan terbuka, membuat angin bebas berhembus masuk melambaikan tirainya. Dari jendela itulah yang menjadi penerangan di kamar ini.

"Halo, bu," Len melangkah masuk. Ia melirik nakas di kanan dipan; piring di atasnya sudah kosong, berarti ibu menghabiskannya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik, Len. Jangan khawatir."

"Ibu baca apa?" Len mengambil piring kosong di atas nakas tadi. "Kalau capek istirahat, bu. Sudah minum obat?"

Wanita tersebut—ibu Len, Luisa—mengulurkan tangan mengacak rambut Len. "Belum. Bawakan saja ke sini, nanti ibu minum."

Len mengangguk dan keluar. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur dan mencuci piring itu. Ia duduk di meja makan setelah selesai; beristirahat sejenak sembari matanya mencari-cari plastik wadah obat Luisa.

Obat itu berupa pil-pil. Obat yang didapat Len dari tabib desa. Bukan obat yang bisa menyembuhkan, hanya menekan pertumbuhan penyakit Luisa dan Len rasa cukup manjur.

Len menguap. Ia raih obat itu, mengambil segelas air, dan menuju kamar Luisa lagi. "Tok tok," katanya sambil masuk.

###

**Pionaré**

Kaiko mengeryitkan kening. Ia heran mengapa sejak tadi kakaknya belum masuk ke bilik kasir ini; yang juga merupakan pintu masuk ke tempat tinggal mereka. Ia mengangkat muka dan mendapati kakaknya masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Ditolehnya sekeliling. Pionaré sepi, hanya dua meja yang terisi. Mungkin karena hujan banyak orang memilih tinggal di rumah. _Padahal dingin-dingin begini paling enak menghangatkan diri di kafe_, batin Kaiko. Insting bisnisnya sedang berjalan.

Len tadi sedikit aneh, Kaiko menyadari itu. Ia juga sempat melihat Len dan Kaito bersitegang. _Kenapa, ya?_

Ia keluar dari bilik kasir dan berjalan menghampiri meja Kaito, duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Len. "Yo, _oniisan_. Kenapa, sih?"

Kaito menyorongkan cangkir kosongnya ke Kaiko. "Aku mau lagi."

Kaiko mendecak. "Nanti saja. Tadi—" ucapannya berhenti kala melihat selebaran sayembara Naga Terkutuk di tengah meja. Ia mengeryit dan meraihnya. "_Cursed Dragon_? Buat apa kakak mengambil selebaran ini? Kakak mau ikut? Mengincar uang, ya? Memang, uangnya untuk apa—oh, biar kutebak. Kau menawarkan Len ikut ini?"

Kaito mendelik. Adiknya ini jeli sekali. "Yayaya, seperti katamu."

Kaiko menggelengkan kepala. "_Oniisan_ ceroboh. Niatmu kentara sekali, dong."

Kaito mendelik lagi. Dua kali tebakan adiknya benar. "Aku cuma menawarkan. Lagipula bukannya bagus? Lihat hadiahnya."

"Tapi itu menyinggung ego Len," kata Kaiko. "Bohong kalau kakak tidak memikirkan hal itu."

Kaito mengangguk. Ia memang sudah berpikir bahwa Len tidak akan menerima sayembara ini dengan mudah dikarenakan masa lalunya itu. Kaito dan Kaiko memang tahu tentang Len, satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui keadaan Luisa dan… sepintas masa lalu Len.

Hanya sepintas. Dan cuma mereka yang tahu soal kemampuan Len. Itu juga merupakan salah satu alasan Kaito menawarkan sayembara itu pada Len, karena menurutnya jika naga itu benar-benar ada, dengan menggunakan kekuatan Len mungkin… pemuda itu bisa menang.

"Jangan bilang _oniisan_ berniat menyarankan Len-_nii_ memakai kekuatannya untuk menang," tebak Kaiko. Kaito mendelik lagi. Tiga kali tebakan adiknya benar dalam jangka waktu kurang dari delapan menit!

"Sejujurnya seperti itu."

Kaiko mencibir. "Kaito-_nii_ mudah sekali ditebak. Lebih baik jangan, deh, kak. Itu bisa… yah, kakak tahu sendiri. Sini cangkirmu, kubuatkan lagi."

"Jangan! Es krim saja, oke?" sahut Kaito saat Kaiko berdiri dari duduknya. Kaiko berdehem mengiyakan, tidak berniat memeringatkan kakaknya bahwa cuaca dingin dan es krim adalah kombinasi yang tidak bagus, karena dia sendiri menyukainya dan berniat mengambil es krim untuk dirinya sendiri juga.

###

_"Len! Lari!"_

_"Tapi—"_

_"Jangan khawatirkan aku! Pergi saja, oke?"_

_"Tapi—"_

_"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Pergilah lewat gerbang belakang—"_

_Bruk_

_Len kecil menghampiri Rei yang ambruk tiba-tiba itu. "Oniisan! Bangun!" Lalu dilihatnya punggung Rei yang sudah berlumur darah. "Oniisan berdarah… oniisan!"_

_Rei mati-matian berusaha bertumpu pada sikunya. Ia batuk, memuntahkan sejumlah darah. Ia menghalau—lebih tepatnya menepis— tangan Len yang memegang tangannya. "Sudah sana! Cepat kabur sejauh mungkin selagi aku mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Oke?"_

_"Tapi… tapi oniisan… dan—dan yang lain…"_

_Rei menoleh ke belakang, mendorong seorang 'prajurit' di belakang kuat-kuat dan batuk sekali lagi. Ia mengusap darah di ujung bibirnya lalu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Len. Diacaknya rambut honey-blonde Len. "Pergi, Len. Di sini keadaan makin gawat. Kau cuma punya beberapa menit."_

_Len menatap Rei dengan pandangan mengabur karena air mata. "Aku… aku…"_

_Rei duduk dengan susah payah. Ia memeluk Len. Mendadak air mata juga berkumpul di sana. Ia tak pernah berpikir kalau akan begini akhirnya. Tapi jika adiknya bisa tetap hidup, ia tidak apa-apa. Ia tidak akan apa-apa. "Hiduplah dengan baik. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku menyayangimu. Oniisan sayang Len. Oke?"_

_Len mengangguk. Ia meremas baju kakaknya, berusaha mengingat semua tentang Rei. Kakaknya yang menyebalkan. Kakaknya yang selalu menjahilinya. Kakaknya yang menjengkelkan. Kakaknya yang cerdik. Kakaknya yang mengajarkannya banyak hal. Kakaknya yang ia sayangi. Air mata Len tumpah deras tanpa bisa ditahan._

_"Nah, Len, pergilah!" Rei melepas pelukannya dan mengacak rambut Len lagi. Ia tersenyum walau air masih mengalir dari matanya. Ia beringsut berdiri, berbalik secepat kilat, berlari menjauh ke arah berlawanan. Len menatap punggung kakaknya pedih, berbalik dan mulai berlari. Lari. Rei menyuruhnya lari, jadi itu yang harus dia lakukan saat ini._

_Lari. Dan terus lari._

Len membuka mata. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar. Ia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati dirinya ada di kamarnya, di atas tempat tidur. Di rumah.

Len mengusap kedua mata dengan lengan. Basah. Ia menangis dalam tidur. Kenangan itu muncul begitu saja di mimpinya. Memori menyedihkan yang tidak akan bisa hilang dari ingatannya.

_Rei-oniisan…_

Len bangkit duduk dan menatap lututnya kosong. Itu kenangan di hari itu. Hari di mana ia kehilangan semuanya. Hari di mana hidupnya tidak pernah sama lagi.

Ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir kenangan buruk itu dari kepala dan keluar dari kamar. Ia masuk ke kamar Luisa, mendapati ibu tengah tidur. Len mendekat. Obatnya sudah diminum. Dia bermaksud membereskannya ketika pandangannya tertumbuk ke lengan kanan Luisa.

Lengan itu memiliki corak kehitaman, seperti sihir hitam yang ditanam ke dalam. Dan memang itu benar adanya—kira-kira seperti itu.

Karena luka itu Len mati-matian mencari penawarnya. Mencari tabib yang bisa menyembuhkan luka itu sebelum semakin meluas dan semakin mengancam nyawa Luisa. Sebelum semua terlambat. Luka itu sudah menjalar ke hampir seluruh lengan kanan Luisa, Len takut luka itu akan semakin menjalar dan merenggut nyawa Luisa. Itu yang paling dia takutkan.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Apa dia harus menerima tawaran Kaito? Apa tidak ada cara lain?

###

Gadis itu berambut kuning keemasan, terurai indah mencapai pinggang. Ia tengah memakai jubah dengan tudung yang dinaikkan menutupi kepala, mengubur tubuh dan rambut indahnya dari penglihatan orang-orang.

Dia sedang berjalan di tengah jalan yang diapit toko di kanan-kiri yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya, melewati orang-orang yang kerap berlalu-lalang, berjalan menunduk mengamati jalan yang ia tapaki. Sesekali matanya memperhatikan sekitar, melihat buah-buahan yang dipajang di salah satu toko buah, roti-roti yang berjejer menanti pembeli, seorang anak kecil dengan kakaknya, atau hanya orang-orang yang melintas. Langit biru cerah dihiasi arak-arak awan putih tipis. Burung-burung kecil terbang melintas beberapa kali. Pemandangan kota biasa nan sedang cerah.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Perasaannya sedang dalam keadaan baik. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika seorang ibu paruh baya menyapanya dari balik jendela toko buah.

"Hei, nona! Belilah buah ini, mumpung sedang manis-manisnya!" si ibu menunjukkan sebutir apel hijau pada si gadis. "Hanya 2 koin perbiji!"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia membuka tudungnya, berjalan mendekat. Kebanyakan toko di sini mempunyai satu jendela kayu besar yang bisa ditutup-buka ke arah atas, ketika dibuka berfungsi untuk meletakkan barang dagangan, seperti toko buah ini. Namun ada juga yang menggunakan jendela yang dibuka ke arah dalam—jadi orang-orang bisa melihat ke dalam lewat jendela itu—, atau menggunakan etalase, banyak macamnya.

Kenalkan, gadis itu bernama Lily. Kini ia tengah memperhatikan buah-buahan yang dipajang di daun jendela yang terentang ke depan itu. Apel, pir, jeruk, banyak lagi. Ia mengambil sebutir apel yang sama dengan yang ditunjukkan ibu itu padanya. "Apel hijau? Benarkah ini manis?"

"Tentu saja! Kau bisa mencobanya di sini, kembalikan padaku jika tidak manis. Sedang musim apel di Wizard. Belilah tiga, akan aku beri bonus satu. Sepertinya kau anak baik, ahaha!"

Lily tertawa kecil. "Bisa saja, bu. Baiklah, tolong beli tiga. Ini, 6 koin. Terima kasih!"

Diiringi lambaian dari ibu penjual buah tersebut, Lily kembali berjalan dengan kantong berisi empat apel di tangan. Ia mengambil satu dan menggigitnya. Manis, seperti kata ibu penjual. Dia melangkah sembari menengadah memperhatikan langit. Hatinya terasa kosong dan damai. Perasaan yang nyaman.

Seseorang berjalan melewatinya ke arah berlawanan. Dan setelah beberapa saat, Lily baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah orang tadi berjalan. Sudah tidak terlihat, tentu saja.

_Tadi itu… _Lily melangkah lebar-lebar mencoba menelusuri jejak orang tadi. Dia berjalan cepat sembari menoleh ke sana kemari. Rasanya… ia baru saja bertemu seseorang yang _mungkin_ ia kenal. Sepertinya orang yang tadi melewatinya itu… dia…

_"Lyra..?"_

**TBC**

* * *

Chapter apa ini ;;;A;;; Sumimasen kalau mengecewakan, iya, saya tau chapter ini aneh, cuma adegan-adegan pendek beda latar nggak jelas, tapi cuma ini yang ada di pikiran saya ;;A;; (Yah, tapi tiap adegan bakal nyambung ke cerita, kok.) Saya sebenarnya juga ragu mau _publish_ begini atau nambahin adegan lagi, tapi... ya beginilah *haah*lemes*

Lily mungkin bakal megang peranan agak/cukup penting di sini kali, belum kebayang bener. Trus, saya super bingung enaknya Kaiko manggil Len pakai -_nii_ atau nggak, soalnya Len kan lebih tua dari Kaiko... kasih saya masukan ;;A;; Plisss

_Big thanks for those who has reviewed in previous chapter!:_ Kireina Yume, Shiroi Karen, YamiRei28, dan yuki'ren'chan. _Review_ kalian benar-benar berarti :")

_And, review please! _Satu _review_ bisa membuat saya dapet inspirasi baru... mungkin buat _chapter_ depan... entahlah... kalau nemu _typo _atau keanehan bilang ya, nanti saya perbaiki... _flame_ atau apapun saya terima... mau kritik atau bilang jelek pun saya syukuri... saya usahain bales _review_ kalian... sampai jumpa di _chapter_ depan yang entah deh kapan beredar...

*terbang menghilang*


End file.
